


Dark Horse

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hux & co are bad influences, Kinda strangers at first, M/M, they're both totally crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is at a party and Poe turns out to be a knight in a beat up car when Hux bails on him.</p>
<p>Or, that one where Ben has a crush on mega sweet Poe, and there may or may not be drama from Hux along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

Ben Solo was in the corner of the house as the party went on around him. He was sitting on a chair, on his phone as he waited for Hux -- who was the _only_ reason he was even there. He didn’t even notice when Poe Dameron came over, holding a water bottle in his hand.

“Hey.” He extended the bottle, which hadn’t been unscrewed yet. Still, Ben looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I should’ve introduced myself. I’m Poe, I volunteered for your mom’s mayoral campaign last year?”

Actually, Ben had recognized him instantly -- it was hard to forget that tanned skin and those brown eyes -- but he still made a sound of recognition as he uncapped the bottle. “Right! How are you?”

“I’m good. I just noticed that you were here by yourself, in a corner.”

“Better than a closet,” he blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Poe laughed and sat down next to him. “If you don’t mind,” he said, gesturing between them. “So why are you here?”

“I’m waiting for a friend,” he said, right as his phone went off and low and behold, Hux had decided that hanging out with that _stupid professor_ , Snoke, was more important than spending a night out with his best friend; someone who was the same age as him. “Damnit.” And, of course, he had made his uncle drop him off, so there was no way that he could get home unless he called Luke, which would just be embarrassing, or walk, which wasn’t really what he wanted to do in 10 degree (Fahrenheit) weather.

“Something wrong?” 

There was really no way that Poe couldn’t see Ben’s phone, but he appreciated that he respected privacy. “My friend bailed on me.”

“Oh, man, that sucks. Do you want me to give you a ride home?”

_Yes!_ “Uh, have you been drinking?”

Poe looked honestly offended. “I’ll have you know that I’m always the designated driver.”

Ben felt his cheeks flushed and hoped that he couldn’t seem them in the low light -- but, when taking into account his paleness, he probably could. “I just meant - I didn’t -”

He placed his hand on his shoulder. “Just messing with you. I mean, I am sober, and I am the designated driver but - you can relax. I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that.”

Poe would have to be _blind_ not to tell that he was blushing. 

Ben was about to say that, yeah, it’d be cool if he drove him home, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Phasma, one of Hux’s friends. Before he could even _think_ about making himself smaller, behind Poe, she saw him and came over.

_No no no! Can’t you go crush someone’s head with those thighs? Come on!_

“Kylo! Hux told me that you were here.” Since they were both sitting, the blonde towered over them, but she didn't scare Ben and, judging by his expression, she didn’t really intimidate Poe, either.

Before he could respond, Poe said: “Kylo?”

“It’s just a nickname,” Ben explained. Of course, a name that Hux pretty much forced him into choosing because _“Ben is such a common name and you’re so special,”_ and, well, he was a sucker for compliments on a normal day-- “But, uh. Poe and I were just leaving, actually. I think?”

“I see.” She offered them the best substitute of a smile she could come up with before walking off.

“I didn’t know that you hung out with her,” Poe told him after a moment.

For a second, he considered lying, but that wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “Yeah, kinda. She’s more of a friend of a friend but, yeah. Sometimes.”

There was silence, and Ben thought he had majorly screwed up, but then Poe laughed. “Friend of a friend or not, it’s gotta be pretty sweet to have someone like her on your side.”

Ben thought about how Phasma secretly loved Disney movies and still cried over Mufasa’s death in _The Lion King_ , but he smiled as he remembered how she was the only girl on the football team and, yeah, she was pretty awesome. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“So you want to head out?” Poe asked, reminding Ben that he had said they were going to.

_As if I wouldn’t_ pay _to spend time with you. But nooo, I had to fuck it all up._ “Sure, yeah, that’s a-a good idea.”

Poe smiled at him as they stood up, and, yeah, those eyes and dimples were perfect. 

When they stepped outside, Ben took a deep breath of the fresh air. The house had been claustrophobic and had smelled of at least 50 different perfumes and cologne. Pretty much, Ben’s worst sensory nightmare.

Poe walked over to his car, an old beat up Trans Am, and, although he knew nothing was going to happen, Ben felt his stomach flip in excitement as they got into the car.

It warmed up quickly after Poe turned it on; combining the warmth with a long week and the time of night (admittedly, past his usual bedtime), he fell asleep in the cozy seats. 

\---

Poe remembered the way to Ben’s house just like he remembered the long nights at the Organa-Solo-Skywalker household with a particular fondness. He turned the car off once they were in the driveway and turned to Ben, only to find that the younger man was asleep.

He slowly reached out for him, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking gently. “Hey, sleeping beauty. We’re home.” 

He slowly stretched out, a small smile on his face as he turned towards Poe. His eyes were still half closed, even as he leaned a little. 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, “Because I’m pretty sure that this is a dream.”

There was probably no harm in indulging him, when he looked so... so beautiful, if he was being honest.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to find that Ben’s lips were soft, with the lingering smell of cherry on them. It figured that he wouldn’t want the kiss to end, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Ben when he was in such a state. “Let’s get you inside, okay?”

He nodded his head, a smile still on his face, if not an even bigger one. 

\---

Luke looked over at the door when it opened, his brows furrowing as he watched Ben stumble in. He looked around as he shucked off his shoes and tugged off his jacket. He lumbered over to the couch, where he plopped down and curled around a pillow. He muttered something into it before closing his eyes.

To Luke’s ears, at least, it sounded a lot like “I really like him.”


End file.
